The Freedom State Company
by edgeplaysgames
Summary: in the year 2070 one year after the events of syndicate a part of the remains of eurocorp backs off and calls its self freedom state and begins working on advanced technologies in genetic engineering but in the process brings back a old pizzeria with a bad history by making is animatronic characters living. read to see what happens
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of a city called Freedom in the year 2070 and a company and is actions that will decide the fate of the city and is people.

On the 56 floor of a large skyscraper in the center of the city was man named Chives who paced impatiently back and forth down a hallway checking his arm mounted computer to make sure he still had his APP-3 , ACR 10 and stun baton ready he was 35 has a crew cut and dressed in body armor and helmet with a military grade exo protecting his body from everything up to a round from a Harbinger.

He hated Harbingers so much he lost an arm to one and would kill anyone he saw holding one.

As he was waiting he started reading a story called unloved based of a game called Five Nights at Freddy's form 2014 he pauses from reading to look over at a chair on the other side of the room to see if his assigned *partner* was still there he still didn't like the fact the manager for the genetics lab for the company hired two furries to create agents for them but instead the genetic scientist made amplahmoric animals which they were not supposed to but the owner of the company didn't really care because it worked.

But chives didn't like them very much they always weirded him out half the time he wouldn't want to be in the same room of them longer than what was necessary for them to work on his arm which he had to supervise after that incident of 68.

Then he called out for victoria to come back to where he was so they could do a last minute sweep of the conference room before the meeting started then half a minute later she entered the room and did a salute to chives who simply returns it.

She was dressed in the standard loadout for all agents of and exo heavy lightweight body armor a APP-3, ACR 10 stun baton and a large nanoknife and of course like all the agents made in the genetics lab the lab boys got their hands on her and made her not human but a 6.5 foot tall skinny white and reddish orangish fox.

He then says "Victoria nope is going to be hear in one minute get ready because the meeting will start after he steps into that room."

She responds by saying in her usual tone that she used if she is bored "Of course he is always wanting to get things done as soon as possible."

Then they heard the elevator start come down to the floor he was on and then grind to a halt and dinged then 3 people stepped out of it into the hallway in the middle of the group was the owner of the company a man named Nope he had neatly groomed hair and was clean shaven and dressed in his usual clothing and body armor protecting his chest under his shirt and had a certain unpleased look on his face like he was having a very bad day or like someone had just stole his favorite possession or had told him that one of his agents had failed him.

Then there was his best friend Cat bug who was dressed like he was in a big rush to get to a meeting or a very important event but never the less he was smiling.

Then finally Nopes right hand man Savage who like Chives was wearing very high end body armor and exo and was carrying a Harbinger and APP-3 and like always had his helmet on so you could hear his deep voice but can't see his face.

Chives instantly rushed over to his friends to give them a handshake and great them to the building and said that the leaders of some of the worlds largest syndicates were there waiting for them in the conference room.

Then Chives asked Nope "Are you sure this is a good idea everyone brought some of their best agents with them sir." Nope simply turns to him and says with a sly grin on his face "Of course is safe you, savage and Victoria are my best friends and agent and are as good as our best agents and then are in a city that they have no power in so it will be fine."

AN Hey guys this is my first fic on this account don't judge me for having one of the characters be a amplfrmoic animal i just think it would be funny and i am not one let me know if you want me to make more chapters so enjoy the story until the next chapter goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: hey guys I can pretty much say I am the first person to do a crossover of Syndicate and Five Nights At Freddy's and to let you guys know in later chapters Chives, Nope, Catbug, and Savage will be going to Freddy Faz Bears frequently and this story will stay T rated for all of it remember to review and like an I will see you guys later.)

As they enter the room they look around and see that the leaders of the three major syndicates were there with their best agents discussing thing and having small talk involving business transactions and prices mostly but they then stop to see the last person to join the meeting.

After sitting down in a chair at the head of the table Nope clears his throat and starts the meeting by saying (Thank you all for coming to this meeting i know you all had important things to do so to get stated i wanted to say, that after just a year of effort we have succeeded in becoming a successful sustaining company and have decided that we arent going to try developing a new dart chip but instead genetically engineer living things, and have replaced a quarter of our human agents with one made in our genetics lab i like you all to meet Victoria one of our latest agents she is specially trained and equipped with state of the art combat gear and tactics and does not require a dart chip to receive orders like your drones.)

Then after having finished his speech he gave Victoria a nod to take off her helmet and show them her face which of course made a few of the other syndicate leaders edge like they didnt wana be there any longer.

Then the new owner of eurocorp said (Well your achievement is quite unique and interesting we might be interested in purchasing a few dozen of them to make up for our losses last year.) well winking at Kilo who just stares back at her with a confused look.

**Three hours later**

(Well I think that went well we made a large amount of money and have gotten an order for 2 dozen sets of exoskeletons and combat armor and 4 agents for eurocorp so we did good.) Nope says with a grin.

(I think we should go celebrate at the one restaurant that we fixed up two years ago you know Freddy Fazz Bears.) suggested Chives

After thinking for a minute Nope,Savage, and Cat bug agree and get ready to leave to the pizzeria.

**Time skip again**

They all meet up in a lobby connected to the enterench to a parking garage for the employees of the company.

Nope is first to show up wearing and fancy green and white tuxedo with polished shoes and a bow tie and white and green fedora.

Second to show up is Cat bug wearing a dark blue dress shirt black dress pants and fancy polished shoes and neatly combed hair but was wearing too much cologne that made him smell a bit unpleasant.

Third to arrive in the lobby was Chives and Victoria, Victoria of cusrs was wearing a lovely looking read and white dress which seemed to sparkle when the light caught it just right it went from her shoulders down to just about 4 ½ inches above her ankles showing the black high heels she was wearing.

Chives was wearing a red and dark tuxedo with a bow tie, dress shoes and a short top hat and of course a stun baton in a underarm holster.

Then finally but not least was Savage who was wearing a brown leather jacket with a dark purple long sleeve shirt with a pair of cowboy boots and black jeans with a belt and a cowboy hat.

Upon seeing Savage everyone in the room almost burst out laughing but managed to stop themselves and just thought about other things then Nope cleared his throat and said (Ok everyone get in the car we are going to go now.)

They then custom made armored company vehicle and then pulled out of the underground garage and into a busy street that the garage connected to on one of the main roads on their way to the restaurant.

(AN: Cliffhanger jk in the next chapter they are going to be at freddy faz bears for the whole chapter please review and pm me if you guys have and thing to say and the more feedback = to me having less writer's block and making more chapters faster so enjoy and see you guy in the next chapter goodbye.)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **Hey readers thanks so much for the 63 views thats a lot more then i have ever gotten and I will be having references to other fics like Unloved by a really awesome author named Emarye who inspired me to work on this story and she posted the first reviews on this story so thanks so much and in this chapter the characters are going to be at freddys for pretty much the whole thing and they will come back to it often oh and the charites Sophie and Percey belong to Emarye not me without me talking any longer enjoy the new chapter and i will see you guys later**.

As the car pulled into the packed parking lot they can help but notice how popular the place must have became after years of renovation and a good sized fortune of money went into the place they were glad business was booming for the old place.

After finding one of the very few open parking spaces they walked into the pizzeria to be thrown back to a scene from the late 20th century of children sitting at tables with their parents eating pizza while watching the mascots of the place putting on a show Bonnie and his brother Blue wear on stage with Freddy his brother Golde and Chica singing a song together.

They then walk to the counter near the entrance and asked to employee if they had an available table for 5 the employe was named Jeremy or thats what his nametag said it just below the words greeter he was average height had short brown hair poking out from under his hat and had blue eyes and was wearing a light blue shirt and pant.

Jeremy then said with a smile on his face "Yes we have an available table its in pirates cove if thats alright and the managers hear to day with his family so you can also talk with him if you need anything at all."

Nope then responded by thanking him and giving him two $20 bills as a tip.

They then walked through a large number of children running around holding pictures they drew on napkins of the mascots after eventually getting to pirates cove they saw a girl who was on Foxys shoulders go flying past and just watched as Foxy then came running back into the room and set the girl down.

After spotting the manager on the other side of the almost empty room Nope walks over and introduces himself as the owner of the Freedom Company and the manager introduces himself as Percy the latest owner of Freddy Fazbears then he introduced his wife and his daughter Sophie.

After everyone gets acquainted they then sit down and get multiple large pepperoni and sausage pizzas and some large sodas then they sat in a booth across from Percy and his family and they watched as Sophie played with Foxy with a smile on her face for good amount of time befor going and eating some pizza with her parents.

Cives then spoke up and said well pointing at Foxy " so you got these guys from our company 2 months after we refurbished the place." then Percy says " Yes we got them to replace the old animatronics that well had a problem that made them kill night guards so we scraped them and got them the children like them more than the animatronics and the have attracted more customers than ever before then in the past."

Savage then said "Aren't you worried that someone will try to break into the place and damage things or will try to harm the mascots."

Percy then stares at Savage for a brief amount of time after hearing him say that then he simply responded by saying "Well the mascots are to capture any one there see that isn't an employe after hours or if someone tries to attack them there and kill them easily but they currently just try to scare the night guard its pretty funny."

Catbug then speaks up for the first time "I would love to record seeing the guard get scared."

Victoria then starts to laugh extremely hard and everyone in the room turns to look at her and she points in the direction of what was causing her to laugh and and everyone started snickering but Foxy and Sophie war both on the floor clutching their side's laughing extremely hard then everyone see why, the night guard Mike had arrived early and Bonne had apparently tackled him to the ground giving him a bear hug and Mike was struggling a lot to get out of bonnes grip .

Then Bonne said "Mike I missed you so much you were gone so long i was worried that something bad had happened to you I am so soury that you got hurt it will never happen again I swear."

Mike managing to get his breath says" Bonne can you please let me go you are going to hurt me again."

Bonne replies by saying "Sorry Mike I just missed you so much."

Percy says just loud enough so that no one else could hear " The reason why Mike was in the hospital was because he but a very strong bear hug from Bonne and Freddy which broke two of his ribs."

They then watch as Mike limps slightly to the security office where he shut the large fire door leading into the office.

Mike then sets down in the office chair behind the desk and looks at the very old tablet sitting on the desk it had lasted for a very long time and had been modified repeatedly by previous night guards back when the place still used animatronics.

He still remembered what his grandpa had told him who use to work there in the 1990"s about how the original animatronic used to have a glitch that made them try to stuff night guards into costumes that the animatronic endoskeletons used and how the place only had a limited amount of power during the night so his grandfather made it so the tablet didn't use as much power and use a two large d batteries that could last up to 4 week befor it had to be replaced and he remembered the most creepy of the animatronics the marionette which he hated the most it always creeped him out.

An hour and a half later everyone has started leaving and the janitors start cleaning up the restaurant and the staff were locking up the safe with the money earned that day and some of the animal mascots wear eating some salads and pizza at one of the tables joking about how some of the parents looked a bit freaked out about them being able to move around.

Percy then walked up to Nope and his friends and said " Well you guys can stay here tonight if you wanna see Mike get scared, but look out for the marionette he can well be a bit hostile at night sometimes and people do sometimes break in to try and prove that the mascots are living so be careful and see you guys tomorrow."

Then he and his wife and Sophie leave through the front door with the rest of the employes and lock the doors and security gate.

They then walk to Mike's office and ask him what happens now.

Mike looks up from the security tablet and says with a slight smile on his face " Now we wait."

**AN: Sorry guys that i took so long to make a new chapter I have just been having writers block and bad things have been going on in my family like my dads dog died and i was having bad depression from it but everyone on Google + gave me a lot of support and helped me not be so sad but i hope guys think these new chapter was worth the wait and these is the longest chapter i have done yet i will not be doing any long then this remember to review so you can tell me what you wanna see and i will see you guys later.**


End file.
